User talk:Kiarichan
I believe that's all. We're all glad to have you here. Happy editing!! ^_^ SilverCrono |} Your Articles if it needs an image, if you just can't be bothered to do any more work, or even if you can't think of a category for it, at the top of the page. All of these go on the top, remember. *For a complete guide about what you can do to spruce up your articles, check the Project:Manual of Style. Thanks! And if you need anything else or have any other questions, please ask me on my talk page. I'll be happy to help. Thanks again! }} Warning Of Course!! How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. At the end of the png you're gunna add an imagesize code which is |(#)px. The one I used for the bubble and all my other bubbles is |90px. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} Your Welcome Namine image Resizing IRC No Problem :D Categorizing Images The Preview Button Categories again Art Theft Hey, I just recently found out that you've taken my artwork without my permission and used it to create a profile for one of your Kingdom Hearts characters. I'd really appreceate it if you took it down and used either your own art, or another picture. Your character's name is Xerena, by the way. If you deny ever taking anything, I can show you my DeviantART page of the picture you've taken. :) Ok I read about your page on kingdom hearts foul remembrance. I saw it was able to be bought and I looked it up online and it had no results. So I was wondering if you could contact me at zacharyrosio@gmail.com. Please contact me and let me know. 04:09, May 27, 2015 (UTC) thenobody0